


ROADRUNNER PROSE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mating Ritual, Warped Reality (AU), chasing and capture attempts, some wiley and roadrunner smack going on up in here, teasing show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: The mating rituals we indulge in.





	ROADRUNNER PROSE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> *scratches head shyly* LD, y'all sort of inspired this bite that is tempting more out of me then I realized. So yay to writing. ^u^

Starscream stomps into his suite of rooms. A look of deep frustration on his face. His plating only slightly scorched this time with his contact with the asphalt. He glares at the latest schematics he had drawn up before growling and ripping it all down, vaporizing it with a blast from a pulse rifle.

"I'll start again tomorrow," he tells the empty room. He heads for his private shower to refresh himself. Determination to win and conquer making him keen to set about a new plan. "I'll have that runner beneath me moaning and begging tomorrow night!" He vows.

As Starscream begins to wash away the evidence of the latest attempt and subsequent failure, a blue figure makes himself at home in the shadows of the balcony. He draws out a bag of energon jellies and sits back to enjoy the show.

Starscream never takes long in the shower. Like more flight frames, he likes a quick wash so he can begin the drying process. Blurr licks his lips and leans forward slightly as the water shuts off a moment later. From the posing and swing of his hips, Blurr knows that Starscream knows he's being watched. After all it was all part of the mating ritual between the two of them. Starscream gets to strut and flutter and flirt with subtle inviting but not too inviting shifts of his frame, and Blurr gets to indulge in being chased. And he had to admit, he was currently enjoying the recent attempts Starscream was making to nab him. He was really getting into it, which was more than a bit of a turn on for the runner.

Blurr settles in to enjoy the calling flutter of Starscream's wings as he throws a glance over his shoulder to the darkness of the balcony. Oops, hadn't meant to rev the engine so hard. That smug smile on Starscream's face makes Blurr grin turn into something devious. Oh so that was how he was gonna play it, huh? 

Well half the fun was in the almost touches and catches anyway. Whelp until they had each other pressed into the wall that is.


End file.
